


Fucking the Anger Out

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Bratting, Dom Badboyhalo, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Sub Skeppy, pixel anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zak gets Darryl worked up; Darryl takes it out on him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 270
Collections: Anonymous





	Fucking the Anger Out

Zak cackled, continuing to copy-paste “fuck a muffin” into the chat repeatedly. Darryl was getting more and more angry with him, stopping to shout “Language” every other word.

“What is _wrong_ with you?! Stop it!” he yelled.

Zak giggled into the microphone. “Fuck,” he said.

“Language! Why would you say that?!”

Zak threw his head back, still laughing loudly as Darryl continued to scream at him. The chat was also laughing, though there were of course a few kind souls who were begging Zak to stop tormenting the poor man. “Okay- okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

“Yeah, you better, mister..” Darryl grumbled.

“…Hey, Bad?”

“What?”

Zak leaned into the microphone, trying not to giggle, and whispered, “Penis.”

Darryl’s frustrated yells instantly returned, along with Zak’s laughter. Zak stopped laughing when he got a private message.

darry <3

> END THE STREAM  
>  NOW

“Uh- sorry guys, I gotta go. Something came up,” Zak said, confused and a little bit nervous. The chat protested, but he just waved goodbye and ended the stream. A moment later, the door flew open and Darryl entered. If looks could kill, Zak would have been instantly obliterated.

“Hey, what’s up?” Zak asked, sliding his gaming chair away from his desk.

“Don’t give me that.” Darryl grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. He gave a frustrated sigh at the sight of the messy desk. “The wall will have to do…” he mumbled.

“What-? Darryl, what’s-“ Zak gasped when Darryl shoved him face-first into the wall and pressed against him, holding him in place. He bit his lip upon noticing the hardness pushing into his ass.

“What were you thinking, acting that way? Were you trying to get me all frustrated and worked up like the brat you are, hm?” He held Zak’s wrists in one hand and gripped his hips with the other, tight enough to leave marks. “You _wanted_ this, didn’t you?”

Zak whined and nodded, his body trying to simultaneously push into the wall in search of friction and back against Darryl in search of his boyfriend’s dick. “Please..”

“Please, what?”

Zak whimpered and leaned his forehead into the wall. “Please fuck me.”

“Hm…” Darryl shifted against Zak’s ass, making both of them gasp. “All right, I will. But you’re not allowed to cum until I say so, okay?”

Zak nodded and gasped when his pants and boxers were suddenly yanked down. Darryl released his wrists with a stern order for him to keep them there and fished a bottle of lube out of his pocket. He started to pour some onto his fingers, but stopped and growled when he saw that Zak had blatantly disobeyed him and was touching himself.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growled, grabbing Zak’s wrists and pulling them away from his dick.

Zak whimpered softly. “I was just-“

“Just disobeying me like the brat you are?” He pushed the smaller man more firmly against the wall. “If you can’t keep your hands away from yourself long enough for me to prep you, then you don’t get anything.”

“You- you don’t need to prep me,” Zak said, a blush spread across his face.

Darryl automatically opened his mouth to protest and tell him about the dangers of incomplete prep — or worse, no prep — but Zak wiggled his ass slightly before he could say anything. “I did it earlier.”

Darryl’s face instantly darkened with lust. “Oh, you _slut_.” He wasted no time in rubbing lube on his dick and thrusting in, setting a rough pace.

Zak moaned and panted, having no time to catch his breath due to the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. “Da- hah~ yes~” He moaned louder when his ass suddenly received a hard blow.

“I can’t believe you,” Darryl said angrily, continuing to thrust in quickly. “You misbehave on call with me.” _Slap_. “You disobey my orders.” _Slap_. “You _prep_ yourself for me.” There was a bit of disbelief in his voice. “How needy _are_ you?” _Slap_.

Zak moaned louder with each smack. “D-Darryl, ‘m gonna cum,” he gasped out.

“Don’t.” Darryl continued thrusting at the same pace.

Zak whined. “Please, please, I need to-“ He broke off with a moan as Darryl hit his prostate.

“Found it,” Darryl mumbled, aiming for that spot. “You remember what I told you. No cumming until I say so.”

Zak whined again, sounding desperate, but he managed to hold it in.

Darryl continued thrusting, heat gradually pooling in his stomach. At last, he leaned in to Zak’s ear and whispered, “Go ahead.”

Zak came on the wall with a loud moan, bliss filling him. However, that bliss was soon replaced with discomfort as Darryl continued thrusting just as hard as before. His pace was getting sloppy, but it was still overstimulating. “T-too much,” Zak mumbled, his vision blurring.

Darryl continued fucking into him until he came, spilling his load into the smaller man. He pulled out and Zak slumped against him, passed out. He picked him up and carried him over to the bed, setting him down gently. He was still a little upset, so he intended to simply leave; however, looking at his fucked-out boyfriend gave him the overwhelming urge to take care of him as usual.

He sighed and left the room, returning a minute later with a wet cloth. He first wiped up the cum on the wall, then went over to Zak and gently cleaned up the liquid leaking out of his ass. Darryl then placed a bottle of water beside the bed and pulled the covers over the sleeping figure. He planted a kiss on his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair before finally leaving, a smile on both mens’ faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter ([@Pixel_Labs_](https://twitter.com/Pixel_Labs_))! I DO take requests! Feel free to drop them in the comments or in my DMs :)


End file.
